


Superhero and SuperVillain High (Teen AU)

by KaiserinCheshire



Series: Superhero and SuperVillain High (Teen AU) [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, DCU (Animated), DCU (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sky High References, Super Villains, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)</p><p>Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.</p><p>I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.<br/>I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart. <br/>And leave comments for new ideas for the story please. <br/>I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Waking Up For Marvel High

~(Y/F/N)'s POV~

*beep beep*

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I was so excited! Today was my first day at my new school! It took years for mom and dad to decide on which super school to send me too. My parents were White Maiden a hero (Laura Zellan) and Earth Wizard a villain (George Zellan). My abilities are defying gravity. And no I didn't inherit any of their powers which sucked by the way at least not yet anyways.

When I was around twelve I wandered off into this cave in the middle of the forest, inside it I found this weird glowing green rock. I did what anybody would do; I touched it. The strange glowing stuff around the little rock fused with my body and gave me my awesome gravity defying abilities!

Anyway, enough about my origin story. Today was my first day at Marvel High! I couldn't wait to get there and meet my fellow super skilled, super powered and super awesome new classmates! Well other than DC High that is another school for superheroes and supervillains like Marvel High.

I leaped out of bed and threw on the first pair of clothes I could find, which happened to consisted of something I had laid out the night before. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom then raced downstairs where I was met by my parents and twin younger brothers, Max and George who still hadn't shown if they got powers yet.

"Excited for your first day dear?" My mother asked

"You bet!" I replied taking some toast from the basket and buttering it.

"Are you going to wait for the bus or do you want me to drop you off?" My father asked

"Um, no thanks think I'll just walk to the bus stop and take the bus." 

"Alright then."

I finished my toast and threw on my pair of black converse. "Bye love ya!" I called to my family then ran out the door grabbing my backpack on the way out.

~Steve's POV~  
"STEVE! BUCKY! YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" My mother called from downstairs. Today was our first day in High School! I had already been up early. Force of habit really. My friend Bucky although was still snoring in his bed next to mine. Bucky lives with me since he doesn't have parents anymore, his parents along with my dad died in battle so he lives with me and my mother now. I tiptoed over to Bucky's bedside and gently shook him.

"Bucky? Mom says we have to get ready." He groaned in response

"Five more minutes." He replied lazily

"C'mon soldier! You should have been up hours ago!" I said jokingly in my best military voice

"Shut up captain." He replied smiling

"C'mon though we really have to get ready." I urged

"Okay fine." He gave in. He sat up in bed and scratched his back with his metal arm. Then got up and began putting his 'Winter Soldier' uniform on

"You're not wearing that are you?" I questioned teasingly

"Hey I wanna make a good first impression. This stuff says 'don't mess with me or I'll beat you to a pulp." He replied joking

I put on a v-neck T-shirt, some loose jeans and my blue cap with an A on it. Bucky continued to dress himself in his terrifying attire, he even put on the mask! He was set on terrifying our new classmates out of their wits!

Once we were ready we went down stairs where mother had prepared us our breakfast.

"Now boys, I want you both to be nice to your new classmates especially you Bucky." She teased

"Yes Mrs.Rodgers." He replied

"Good! Now hurry up and eat breakfast so you can catch the bus for school."

We ate our breakfast in a hurry, then raced each other out to the corner where the bus was picking us up. Bucky won the race for the first at the corner. Only cause he tripped me though! My mother followed us to into the corner giving us each a kiss before going to the car to drive for work leaving us to wait for the bus.

 

~Tony's POV~  
"TONY GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" My dad yelled from somewhere in the house. Probably the kitchen.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!" I yelled back

"I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!" I heard my mothers voice, she was probably trying to calm him down

A few moments later there was a knock on my door. 

I turned around in bed to see who it was. 

My mother.

"Anthony dear, you need to get up and get ready for school." Dad was smart sending her up here. He knew I wouldn't tell her no.

"Grrr fine!" I replied as I got out of bed

"Can you please excuse me while I get dressed mother?" She nodded and walked out of the room

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes sir?"

"Initiate code three." I ordered

"First day of school, sir?"

"Ugh, unfortunately, yes." My robots began getting my clothes out and brushing my hair and cleaning my teeth. I invented all the robots in my room, with no help from dad. He never has time for me, so I taught myself. 

Once the robots had finished getting me ready they served me my breakfast which I ate quickly. I grabbed my bag (which contained my Iron Man suit) and went downstairs.

"Bye peeps!" I waved to my parents and ran out the door going to the corner for the bus

~Natasha's POV~  
"Rise and shine young agents!" Director Fury called as he entered our sleeping quarters

"Good morning director!" Maria and Phil greeted

"Hey!" I said smiling. I looked at the bunk below my and saw my partner in combat, Clinton, was still snoring. The director hadn't noticed him yep since he was too busy chatting to Coulson and Hill.

"Clinton, get up!" I whispered as quietly as possible so fury wouldn't hear 

No response. 

I pulled out my water pistol from under my pillow. I kept it there for situations like this.

I aimed it at Clinton's face and shot it at him. The water flew right into his ear. 

He stirred and was startled when he felt the water. 

He shot up from the bed. Successfully banging his thick skull on my upper bunk.

"Oooow! Stupid bunk! Why is my ear all wet?" He questioned 

He then looked up and saw me with my pistol, I wave it mockingly. 

"Haha! Your so funny Natasha." He said sarcastically 

Fury turned around to see me and Clinton teasing each other.

"Alright you two cut it out. I'll leave the four of you to get ready for school." And with that he left. 

The four of us began to get ready. 

Coulson and Hill put on their S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms while Clinton decided it would be funny to go in dressed as a thug. 

Idiot. 

I decided to put on my black skinny jeans, red vest top and black hoodie.

"Do you think Captain America will be starting school today?" Phil swooned 

Maria rolled her eyes at his fanboy fit. He was such a geek.

A few minutes later one of the senior agents walked in.

"Agents, director fury wanted me to inform you that a jet to your new school will be departing in thirty minutes, he expects you to be ready be then." He told us 

We nodded in reply.

"Yo yo let's get ready to blow this pop stand!" Clinton said in a deep voice or his idea of deep, since he hadn't hit puberty yet 

The idiot had dressed himself in sweatpants a baggy hoodie and a bunch of chains, completed with a backwards facing hat and a big pair of sunglasses.

"I refuse to walk into that school beside you dressed like that." Maria taunted 

Her and Clint began arguing and Phil soon joined in.

Today would be....interesting...

~Bruce's POV~  
I was working in my lab when my father called me. It was time for my first day of school. I was so nervous. I was never recalling good at making friends, probably because I'm so shy and don't talk all that much, so today was my chance! I would find the courage to talk!

I was already up and ready since seven o'clock. I ran upstairs from my lab in the basement and was greeted by my parents.

"Wow you get ready fast." Dad said

"I-I've been up for hours." I told him

"Well, that's good, anyway. Son I want you to go in and be yourself today, try make new friends. I hear Howard's boy is starting school today, why not talk to him? You were friends in kindergarten weren't you?"

"For one day dad. I played with him for a while that day but he got kicked out of kindergarten for throwing a Lego plane at one of the caretakers." I explained. He wouldn't remember me anyway.

"Well you should try talk to him. C'mon off to school now. Need a lift?"

"N-no thanks I think I'll take the bus." And with that I left going to the bus stop.

~Loki's POV~  
I awoke to the sound of Thor's heavy footsteps walking around our room. Oh right, today was our first day at Midgardian school. How fun. Thor was already attempting to get himself into his armor. He was hopeless without the aid of mother even at his age.

"Rise and shine brother! We must be at the bifrost soon! We must not be late!" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes and got up anyway. I clicked my fingers and my clothes appeared on me. The beauty of magic. 

"Brother can you attach my cape?" He asked shoving his cape into my hands. I attached it to his armor and then began attaching mine.

"Are you excited for our first day brother?!?!" He boomed

"Yes. I'm so excited for our first day at Midgardian school with a bunch of weak mortals." I answered sarcastically

"As am I!" The idiot didn't get sarcasm. " Come now brother let us go retrieve Sif and the three!"

"They're coming too?!"

"Aye!"

"Great. Just great."

The Bifrost opened at the bus stop we were supposed to wait at.


	2. Chapter 2: Bus Ride To Marvel High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

~Bruce's POV~  
I had just left the house and was now making my way down to the corner. It was only when it had completely left my street that I began to freak out.

'What if they don't like me? What if they know who I am? What if they know I'm the gamma monster? They'd hate me!' I thought to myself. I turned around and took one last look at my house.

"No Bruce you have to be brave' I assured myself. I began walking again. More confidently this time. As I was about to turn on the corner when I bumped into someone. We both landed on the ground with a loud thud. I immediately came to my senses and tried to figure out who I hit.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." I muttered

"It's okay!" I looked up and saw it was a young girl I had bumped into. She looked around my age. She offered her hand to help me up. I took it hesitantly and got to my feet.

"S-sorry again." I told her

"It's no problem, so where ya heading?" She asked cheerfully

"O-oh. I'm just heading to the corner where the bus would take me to school. I-it's my first day." I told her

"Really? Cool! I'm just heading to school too and it's my first day too! I can't wait! I've never gone to a school full of superheroes and villains before! It's gonna be so exciting!" She squealed

Superheroes? Villains? She must be going to the same school as me!

"A-re you going to Marvel High?" I asked shyly

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Where are you going to school?"

"I-I'm going to Marvel as well." 

"Really?! Oh cool! Do you wanna walk to the corner together? Oh! I'm (Y/F/N) by the way! What's your name?" This was probably my only chance at making a friend. I had to be subtle though. Wait I can't tell her my name though! She'll know me! Or the other guy at least. Oh well, I'd have to tell someone my name at some point, might as well be now...

~(Y/F/F)'s POV~  
I waited for the boy to answer my question. He looked like he was deep in thought. I had just asked his name! what was so complicated about that? I coughed to break the silence. He seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh! Um...s-sorry my name is Bru...." The rest wasn't understandable

"Sorry?"

"My names Bruce Ban..."

"What?"

"My names B-Bruce B-Banner." He finally said 

Bruce Banner? That sounds awful familiar.

"Bruce Banner?" He nodded nervously "D-do I know you from somewhere?"

"N-no, you're probably mistaking me for my...friend."

"Yeah never mind. Anyway Bruce, we should probably start walking to school or we'll be late." He nodded

The name definitely rung a bell put I couldn't quite figure out exactly who he was. Oh well, I'd probably figure it out later.

After another fifteen minutes walking we arrived at the corner when the bus pulled up. Now I really am excited for my first day! Bruce however didn't look like he felt the same way. The look on his face was like that of sheer terror. He must be REALLY nervous.

"Uh, Bruce? Are you alright?" I asked with concern

"U-um y-y-yeah. I'm just a bit shy t-that's all." He spluttered

"Don't worry! I'm here after all." I comforted

It seemed to lift his spirit, he even smiled.

"You're right. At least I know s-someone and I'm not going in totally oblivious." He chuckled

We headed inside the bus taking a seat next to each other.

~Clint's POV~  
"Are we there yet?" I asked the pilot

"No!" He snapped back

"What about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Clinton would you just shut up and leave the poor man alone!" Natasha snapped. She must be in a really bad mood today, her and Maria. First they force me to change my clothes now they're yelling at me to be quiet. Girls!

"Are we here now?" I asked the pilot once more

I would probably regret it in a few minutes though, Natasha looks like she's ready to kill me.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are here. I'm just landing the jet."

We landed on top of the roof of the building SHIELD bought for us to train in after school, as soon as the jet touched the ground I jumped out and went down the stairs racing to the corner when I saw the bus coming down the street.

"C'mon guys!" I yelled to my friends as we ran to the bus getting seats next to each other

~Bucky's POV~  
We waited for sometime when the bus pulled up at our stop. Steve hoped into the bus, and I adjusted my mask and following him into the bus. We walked up trying to find an empty seat but were stopped when someone zoomed in front of us. His ability was obviously super speed.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. Steve and myself shared a confused glance.

"D-do we know you?" Steve asked

"Nope but I know you two, well I know you anyway." He said to Steve. Typical. A Captain America fanboy comes up to us before we're even inside the school.

"Oh right." Steve answered awkwardly

"Sorry to keep you but my names Pietro Maximoff or Quicksilver. I was just wondering, did you actually beat up fifteen HYDRA agents at the same time by yourself?" He asked. His voice was so annoying, nails scraping a chalkboard sounded more appealing than listening to someone swoon over Steve.

"W-well I-" Steve was interrupted when another guy sitting next to a brunette with a white streak and punched Quicksilver in the arm. I recognized him. It was Logan Howlett (Wolverine).

"Quit fanboying and leave the guy alone Pietro." He chuckled in his deep voice. Pietro scowled and walked back to his seat glaring at Logan.

"Well that guy was...something." Steve said. I rolled my eyes at the thought of how many more Captain America fans could be in this school. We both took a seat together finding one near the back.

~Tonys POV~  
I walked down the street when the bus came to pick me up.

"Grrr! I'm gonna get dad back for making me come here." I muttered to myself as I sat next to Hank McCoy (Beast) 

Taking out my phone I began to play with it.

~Everyone Waiting At The Bus Stop Each Starting The Same Before Ending With The Asgardians~

The school bus pulls up. The doors open.

"Morning!" said Ron Wilson, the bus driver (Yes I'm using Sky High References)

"Morning." Each teen got on

"Is this the bus to Marvel High?" Each teen would questioned

"You bet it is." Ron replied, nodding

Just before the teens could each find a seat, Ron stops them.

"What are your names, freshmen?" He asked.

Each one would give their names in order to be polite.

Ron gulped each time they gave their names.

"The daughter and son of the _____ and ______?" He asked, awed

Ron would take them by their shoulders.

"Everyone, It's _____ and _____, son and daughter of the ____ and _____!" He would announce

They would smiled or look a little flushed.

"I'm Ron Wilson, Marvel High bus driver." Ron shook their hands

"If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know. You four, up!"

"The three seats behind Ron Wilson belongs to the Asgardians." Ron informed the six kids, 3 boys and 3 girls

"It would be an honor." The boy named of Duke (G.I. Joe)

"It's fine. You don't have to," said Thor

"No, I want to." Duke insisted.

"Anna(Baroness), get up." He said to the dark-haired girl sitting next to him

"Why?" Anna asked

"So they can sit with each other. You guys are all friends right?"

"Yes," Fandral said

"We're all warriors," said Sif

"No kidding," said Anna said eyeing the armor

"Well, in that case hi. I'm Ripcord." The male said to Loki who moved with Scarlett (Joe's)

The bus takes off. The Asgardians decided to take different seats. Thor sat next to Heavy Duty and Sif sat next to Lady Jaye.

"So are you ready for your first day at Marvel High?" Jaye asked Sif

Sif nodded in replied.

After picking up another student, Ron closes the door. He puts on his Marvel High cap and rips a patch of fabric revealing a Marvel High logo.

"Next stop, Marvel High! Ron announced

The bus takes a different route and all of a sudden everyone is strapped in seat belts.

"What the…" All the freshmen muttered

"Hang on there!" Ron called. "We're going off-road."

Immediately the bus takes off and everyone screamed.

The wings and engine pull out from the bus and starts to fly.

They stay airborne until they see the huge floating platform that was Marvel High. The school building was very well architecture, though it kinda looked like a library to some people.

"There she is. Marvel High." Ron declared, few minutes after arriving.

"Kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans."

The bus lands on campus grounds.

"Smooth and easy," Ron remarked.

He opens the doors.

"Word of advice: Don't miss the bus, because the bus waits for no one. Except for you six!" Ron points a finger at the Asgardians

"If you're ever running late, running early, or just want to talk…give me a call." He hands two business cards to Asgardians

"Thank you," said Sif

"Much gratitude Ron," said Thor

The freshmen looked around and saw a diversity of students who have different powers. All the superheroes and villains flying, running and jumping around the place, some with claws,some with masks and capes. Two girls flew in the air. A girl froze two boys after they teased her. There were multiple cheerleaders doing a cheer and morphed into one. Superheroes and Villains in one school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	3. Chapter 3: Power Placement Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

The freshmen walked out of buses and other students flew from the sky landing down onto school grounds.

All of a sudden, someone spins around them and the rest of the freshmen fast. Making them all feel dizzy.

Then the spinning stopped.

"Hey, freshmen!" A boy called. "Your attention, please." He's joined by another guy who does a cartwheel, stretching himself.

"I'm Whiplash. Lash for short." The flexible guy introduces himself. "Uh, this is Speed."

"As representatives of the Marvel High welcoming committee…we'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee."

Lash stretched his hand out to Duke and wiggled his fingers.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Scarlett said

"Ok, guys. Very funny, I'll take over from here." A voice belonging to a brunette girl dressed in pink said

Speed and Lash walked away.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson also known as Gadget Girl your student body president." The brunette introduced herself

"I know you're all going to love it here at Marvel High. I know I have. I've just had the greatest experience…"

All the girls noticed that the boys were staring at Gwen with a faraway expression.

"Oh boy," (Y/F/N) thought

"If you can remember those few simple rules," Gwen continued "I promise you will not fall of the edge of the school."

Some of the freshmen laughed a bit.

"Follow me inside for orientation." Gwen instructed. She leads the group inside.

"What rules?" The guys asked, confused

"Weren't you paying attention?" Anna asked Duke 

"Apparently not," said (Y/F/N) out loud looking at all the boys

Everyone walked into the gymnasium. As if on cue, a ray of light flew in and an older man with grey hair and a New York accent wearing a white suit appeared.

"Good morning. I am Principal Lee. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Marvel High."

"Yeah!" Some random freshman yelled

Principal Lee raised an eyebrow and the freshman kept his mouth shut.

"In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own journey will begin as a hero or as a villain." Principal Lee informed the group

"Power placement?" Peter Quill (Starlord) asked

"Sounds fascist." Scarlett commented

"Power placement: it's how they decide where you go." Hank explained

"The hero track, villain track, or the loser track," Enchantress said

"There's a loser track?" Clint asked

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support.'" Paul Rudd (Ant-Man) said

"For now good deeds and good luck," Principal Lee concluded. "Let the adventure begin, comets away!" Principal Lee disappeared in a flash of light.

Standing before the group is a sports coach.

"All right, listen up." The coach addressed the freshmen "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom', you may not."

"Here's how Power Placement is going to work." Coach Boomer explained, "You will step up here and show me your power. And yes, you do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: hero, villain, or sidekick."

"Now, every year there are a few students or as I like to call them 'whiner babies', who see fit to question and to complain about their placement." Coach Boomer continued. "So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

The freshmen murmured.

"I said, are we…clear?!" Coach Boomer yelled

The students flinched.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" They yelled

Coach blows the whistle.

"Go time!" He announced

A ladder is released from the side of the stage.

"You," Coach pointed to Hank McCoy. "What's your name?"

"Hank." The brunette geek said

"Little Hank." Coach sneered. "Get up here."

Hank gets on the stage.

"What's humiliating him going to prove?" Maria asked "This is so unfair."

"I know." Natasha agreed

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." Clint said

Hank takes his glasses off and slipped them inside his pocket. He closed his eyes and began to roar, turning into a big blue beast.

"Whoa," said (Y/F/N) 

"Car!" Coach Boomer pressed the button on a device

A car falls out and Hank pushed it upwards with all his might.

"Big Hank, hero;" Coach said

"So he's good." Rhino said, "But I'm better." He goes up the stage.

"Did I say you were next?" Coach Boomer asked sternly

"Name's Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich), Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." Rhino advised

Rhino pushes the car up with all his might. He's moved to villain.

Groot went next. He just made a flower grow. Coach Boomer labels him as sidekick.

Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) showed his power which was teleporting. Coach labels him hero.

Sam Wilson (Falcon) displayed his metal wings.

"Sidekick!" Coach Boomer declared, making Sam fly away with a scowl on his face.

Angel Salvadore (Tempest) demonstrated her power which was acid spit causing the wall to melt and her wings.

"Villain," said Coach.

Raven Darkholme (Mystique) turned herself into Coach Boomer.

"Hero!"

Rocket Raccoon went next. He brings out his two laser pistols aiming at the wall leaving dents.

"Sidekick, shoo!"

"You, let's go." Coach Boomer said to Bruce

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it."Bruce said in fear of hurting everyone because of the other guy

"Well you're in luck," said Coach. "This is the situation and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in the test would be to support a flawed system."

"The whole hero-villain-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…" Bruce continued

Coach Boomer cut him off.

"Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show your powers?" He asked

"It's more complicated." Bruce replied

"Sidekick!"

The bell rings.

"We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you two." Coach pointed to the twin Maximoffs looking at all the students left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	4. Chapter 4: Power Placement Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

"I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a sidekick." Rocket remarked

It's lunchtime. All the students were finding a place to sit down and eat if they didn't already know anyone here.

"All right?" He asks. "Someday it'll be the end of the world; he'll be alone wishing he had someone . He'll be wishing he had a bomb or pistol, and I won't be there to save him."

"You got a problem with me?" Coach Boomer asked

"Uh, no;" Starlord replied before Rocket could

"No what?" Boomer asked

"No, sir. No, sir! No, sir!"

Turns out it's not Coach Boomer. It was Mystique.

"Just messing with you, sidekick." She said grinning

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" Starlord called

The teens sit down. Starlord noticed someone was staring at him and his friends.

"Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at us?" Starlord asked

They all turned around to see a blue skinned teen boy looking at them.

"Dude," said Rocket

"What?" Starlord asked

"That's Ronan the Accuser," said Drax

"That's Ronan?" Starlord repeated

"Yeah."

"I've never seen him before," said He said

"I've heard about him." Rocket said. "He's a member of the alien Kree race and a member of the Accuser Corps, who are the Kree equivalent of military governors and jurists. His rise through the ranks was extraordinary, and he eventually became the third-most powerful being in the Kree Empire."

"Where do we come in?" Starlord questioned

"Your friends with me and I betrayed him." Gamora explained

"Terrific." Rocket muttered dryly

Starlord sighed. "That's great. Our first day of Marvel High and we already have an archenemy."

He slams his juice bottle down.

"Is he still looking?"

"No." Drax replied

"No?" Starlord repeated

"No."

"Groot, is he still watching?" Starlord asked the tree-like humanoid

Groot looked up and turned to see Ronan who was still looking (while sizing them up).

"I am Groot." Groot said

"What?" Starlord turned around and saw that Ronan was still looking at him

"I thought you said he wasn't looking." Starlord said dryly

After lunch everyone was heading back to the gym. Clint accidentally bumped into Gwen Grayson.

"I'm…"

"Clint Barton." Gwen finished

"Aha, mind reader!" Clint remarked

"No. Name tag," said Gwen

"Right, uh…these are my friends. That's Natasha," said Clint

"Hello?" Natasha asked

"And…"

"Maria got it." Gwen said

"Last but not least, Phil…"

"Coulson," said Gwen

"Name tag?" Phil asked

Gwen nodded. "I like your suit." She said to Maria and Natasha

"Thanks." They replied

"How's Power Placement going?" Gwen asked Clint

"Um…great," Clint replied

"I'm not surprised," said Gwen. "I need a freshman rep for the homecoming committee…"

Once again Clint is staring at Gwen with a dreamy expression.

"…We could talk about it over lunch."

"I eat lunch," said Clint

Gwen chuckles. "How cute is your friend?" She asked Clint

"Very," Natasha said, smiling fakely

"I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah," said Clint

Gwen walks away.

"I don't think she liked our suits." Natasha said to Maria as they walked away with Phil

Clint start to follow them and Starlord bumps into Ronan.

"I'm sorry," Gamora apologized, looking straight into Nebula's eyes

"Drax, let's go." Starlord pulled Drax away from Ronan as he looked away

Gamora and Drax turn away.

"I will get my revenge." Drax thought to himself remembering his girlfriend

The freshmen students returned to the gym. Coach Boomer is on the stage waiting for them.

"All right let's pick up where we left off." Coach Boomer announced.

He points at (Y/F/N).

"You with the jacket, get up here." Boomer commanded.

(Y/F/N) gets on the stage. She takes her jacket off began to defy gravity.

"Wow," The audience said in awe

"Dang, she has cool powers." Tony said to Bruce

"Just like your parents, eh?" Coach Boomer asked

(Y/F/N) nodded.

"But that's not all. Watch this, Coach." She said

(Y/F/N) inhales and spits out a ball of poison-acidic saliva which hits the wall causing it to melt something she just found out she was able to do like her father.

"Impressive." Coach Boomer remarked. "Hero!"

(Y/F/N) reached for her jacket and floated off the stage.

Clint goes next. For a minute, he doesn't do anything and then he whispers something into Coach Boomer's ear.

"What do you mean; you don't have a power?" Coach Boomer asked

"Well, uh…"

Boomer laughed, thinking Clint was joking.

"I got it. You're just messing with the coach." He said "Car!"

Boomer released the car falling on Clint who laid down flat.

"Are you insane?" Clint asked, freaked out "I don't have super-strength!"

The car disappears. Clint gets up.

"Oh I get it," said Coach. "Them you're a flier. Why didn't you say so?"

He pressed the button on a device causing Clint to fly off, landing on the steps and rolling off, hurting himself.

The others gather around. (Y/F/N) floats in the air making sure he was okay.

"Quit messing around." Coach said sternly "I haven't got all day. What's your power?"

"I don't have one." Clint replied

"Barton," said Coach

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer yelled so loud (Y/F/N) had to cover her ears. The sonic boom echoed in the hallway, the mirror in the girls' bathroom cracked, and the windows of the school bus crashed.

(Y/F/N) sighed.

She felt bad for Clint at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	5. Chapter 5: Food and Power Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

~Steve's POV~   
It was now two twenty and time for our last class before our snack breaks, we had them in between some of the classes due to powers and our metabolisms. 

Finally!

My class and I walked through the doors of room 12; the Home Economics room.

We were greeted by a young lady.

She had light brown hair, pale freckled skin and sky blue eyes. I looked around the class and saw most of the boys drooling over her attractive appearance. Even Bucky couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"Greetings freshman and women! My name is Ms. Ava Paige. My hero name is Song, and I'm your Home E. Teacher!" She introduced cheerfully

"Now pick a partner and take your seats please." She seemed really nice

Bucky and I sat down at a desk at the front. It took us to get a seat at the front since most of the boys in our year were desperate to get a good view of our teacher.

"Good! Now let's begin our lesson." She turned and began writing on the bored and once again all the boys started drooling

"This is my new favorite class." Bucky whispered in my ear 

I had to admit. It would probably end up being mine too.

~Natasha's POV~  
Maria and I sat behind Phil and Clinton in our Home E. class.

"They're so immature and disrespectful." Maria whispered to me as we watched Phil and Clinton drool over the teacher

"Are you sure it's the teacher Phil's drooling over. I think he's just spotted Captain America in the front row." She chuckled

"Yeah that's probably what it is." She replied

We were halfway through the lesson now. I had stopped paying attention ages ago, Maria the same. The teacher was going on about nutrition.

Boring.

I glanced at the clock at the back of the room.

Only two forty five?!?!

This thing is dragging, not that any of the boys would mind, especially Coulson. He was enjoying staring, or admiring as he calls it, at Captain America.

 

~Thor's POV~  
I listened contently to our teacher for the remaining time of the class. I sat in the center of the class with Loki next to me. He, like the other young males in our class, seemed fascinated with our teacher. I would be lying if I said I was not too!

*ring ring ring!*

The loud droning device rung once again. It was now 'snack time'.

"See you all on Thursday!" Our teacher called as she waved us goodbye

Loki and I walked into the, as the midgardians call it, cafeteria and waited in line to be served our lunch.

Once we received our lunch we began to look around for our friends.

"There they are." Loki pointed to the far corner 

I looked over to see Sif, Hogan, Fandral and Volstagg at a table with several other students.

"The tables full Thor. We'll just have to find somewhere else to sit." Loki suggested 

We began searching for an empty table. To our luck there was one that was not entirely taken up.

We walked over to the table.

"May we sit here?" I asked

 

~Tonys POV~  
I sat at the cafeteria table with (Y/F/N) and Bruce. I just kinda stuck with them since geography class. I didn't know anyone else and they seemed quite cool.

"Did you see the size of her boobs?!?!" I asked Bruce referencing our Home E teacher

She was a total babe.

"Y-yeah they were...um...nice?" He responded shyly 

He's obviously not used to the whole girl topic.

"What about you, (Y/F/N)? What did you think of them?" I asked her playfully

"You're actually asking me that question?"She said looking up from her snack 

I nodded but she simply rolled her eyes.

"May we sit here?" The three of us turned our attention to two tall-ish boys that came to our table 

I recognized them from this morning.

Thor and Loki.

Loki seemed somewhat annoyed by Thor's question and pushed him out of the way.

"Thor, we do not need to ask these mortals for permission, we are princes we can do whatever we want." He said as he sat down next to (Y/F/N)

She seemed somewhat ticked off by his arrogant behavior.

"Yes, Thor I take it? You may sit with us and as for you-!" She said to Loki

He looked at the girl.

"Princes can have manners y'know why can't you be polite like you're brother you arrogant little-!"

"(Y/F/N)! (Y/F/N)! Calm down!" Bruce interrupted 

Aw. Just when it was getting good.

Loki looked shocked and somewhat intimidated by (Y/F/N).

"Pardon my brothers ill manners. He's a little nervous on his first day." Thor said

"No I'm not!"

"Well Thor, I'll pardon his behavior for now. My name is (Y/F/N) by the way! That's Tony and this is Bruce!" She introduced

"Tis an honor to meet you my fair lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it she blushed fifty shades of red

Am I the only person around here that doesn't get embarrassed by romance?!?!

"Hey wazzup dudes!?" A blond haired boy asked as he sat down beside me

I recognized him from my archery lessons (that I don't take anymore because I can't be bothered.), it was Clinton.

Or Clint as I called him.

"Sup Tony it's been a while!" He said holding out his fist I bumped it then noticed three other kids sit down at the table

"Who're your friends?" I asked winking at the brunette

"Oh well, this is Natasha, that's Phil and the one you just winked at is Maria." He explained

"Hi there! I'm (Y/F/N)!" (Y/F/N) greeted cheerfully

They all replied a faint 'hi' in return.

"Since no one else will introduce themselves I'll do that too this is-"

"OMG you're Captain America!!!" Phil swooned

~Bucky's POV~  
Steve and I walked over to the only table that still had a space, it was occupied by a bunch of lunatics by the looks of it.

One of the boys that were sitting at it became aware of our presence and looked up. His face went blank then he squealed.

"OMG you're Captain America!!!"

Yet another fanboy. Great.

His squealing seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the group they looked round at us.

"Yeah...um...hi there, are these seats taken?" Steve asked

"Yeah if you sit in em." A boy from the end remarked 

I knew him too, Tony stark. In fact I knew most of these people.

The fanboy was Coulson and the girls next to him were Romanoff and Hill the boy next to them was Barton.

We ignored Stark's remark and sat down. Steve beside his swooning fanboy and me beside some guy with long black hair.

"So did you guys bring any friends with ya cause I get the feeling more people are gonna wanna come sit at this table." Stark said "No? Good. There's no room any way."

"Tony can't you shut up for one minute?" A girl with (H/C) hair asked

"Hey man! Don't dis Stark. He's my bro." Barton defended

"Shut it you!" Romanoff threatened

"No! I've had enough of you and Maria bossing me around today!" Barton protested 

Soon enough the whole table was arguing with one another.

Steve and I were silent.

We shared a glance with each other then looked around the cafeteria to discover the rest of the school was now looking at us fighting.

When I turned back I seen two of them had started throwing food at each other. The rest soon joined in and now various pieces of food were being thrown across the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" A boy from the back of the cafeteria yelled 

Now the entire room had engaged in the 'food fight'.

~(Y/F/N)'s POV~   
I watched as the entire cafeteria started having a mega food fight. This was the coolest first day ever!

It didn't take long for everything to get out of hand though, soon enough it wasn't just food flying about. There were energy blasts, thunder, lightening, hurricanes even some people flying!

I ducked under the table where I found Bruce and capt- Er Steve, I think his name is Steve anyway.

"Well this got out of hand quickly!" I laughed anxiously

They nodded.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure, ma'am, my name is Steven 'Steve' Rogers." He held out his hand for me to shake

I shook it and introduced myself as well.

"Name's (Y/F/N). Nice to meet ya! You already know Bruce I take it?"

"Yeah. We greeted each other when we both ducked under here." He chuckled

"When do ya think this will st-?" Bruce was interrupted by a whistle going off

Oh no.

The principal!!!

"That's enough!" He yelled.

Everyone immediately took their seats.

Bruce, Steve and I got up and sat on the bench by our food covered friends and I mean covered!

The principal looked around.

"Who is responsible for all of this?" Everyone immediately pointed to our table

"Snitches!" Tony yelled 

The principal walked over to our table and pulled out a slip of some sort.

"All of you will be cleaning this up after lunch and you are all having detention tonight. The only reason it's not for the rest of the week is because it's your first day. Take this as a warning." He handed each of us a detention slip

Then turned his attention to the rest of the cafeteria.

"And as for the rest of you. Snack Break is being cut short because the cafeteria has to be cleaned. So back to class!" He announced

Several discontent groans were heard throughout the room and several scowls were sent our way.

Well we're probably the most hated people in the school now.

We all glared at each other then began cleaning the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	6. Chapter 6: Detention is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

~Steve's POV~  
After two hours of cleaning the cafeteria and another hour of classes. School was finally over! For the rest of the school...... Me, Bucky and the others were stuck in for another two hours for detention. None of us had spoken to each other since the food fight at lunch. Even Bucky was quieter than usual.

We were all seated in the detention room by three fifteen and waited for the principal to come.

As on cue he walked through the doors.

He was an older man with grey hair and a New York accent.

"Hello students I'm principal Stan Lee. Now your all in detention until five o'clock then you will be free to go. I will be in my office upstairs, come and get me if there are any problems." He said then walked back out the door

Once his footsteps had vanished down the hall someone finally spoke up.

"Y'know my dads gonna ground me for this. Even I didn't think I'd get detention on the first day." Tony said sounding rather ticked off

"You think your going to be get in trouble?!?!" The boy with long black hair, who I found out was called Loki, snapped

"Aye! Our father will not be impressed either." His brother Thor added "He is most likely going to take away my hammer and Loki's sceptre or make us court jesters for a week."

"What?!?! That's all you're worried about?!?!" Clint began "Try being the four of us! No doubt Fury's gonna make us do fifty laps of the helicarrier! Or scrub the entire helicarrier with toothbrushes!!!"

"Can we PLEASE not argue again?!?! That's what got us stuck in here in the first place." Bucky growled

Everyone sulked immediately.

~Clint's POV~  
We all sat in silence for about five minutes, then (Y/F/N) finally decided to speak.

"That's it! I can't take it!" She said annoyed as she stood on her eat and fumbled with the window lock

"Where do ya think you're going?" I asked her

"I'm busting outta here,' she said, I had to admit I admired her enthusiasm

"You can't leave! What if the principal comes back!" Goody two shoes Natasha warned

"C'mon guys! He said himself he's in his office and he's not coming down until we have to leave anyway. We can just sneak out now and then sneak back in before we have to leave." She explained

"Well your master plan has one fault. WE'RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!!!" Natasha stated

"Well duh! You don't think I noticed that! I'll just walk down."

"Walk?"

"Yeah, my power is controlling gravity, so I can walk in air if I want to or turn the room upside down if I want to. Enough time wasting. I'm leaving. Anyone wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Tony said getting out of his seat

"I'm coming." I said joining them

"As am I." Loki said getting out of his chair

No one else took the offer.

Everyone else shook their heads.

Oh well.

They can be boring kill joys.

I don't care.

Tony assembled his suit and jumped into his suit and flew off. Loki teleported somewhere so it was just (Y/F/N) and me left.

"You can't fly I take it." She said as we sat on the window ledge (for the record we were in a regular classroom and we managed to avoid suspicion on escaping)

I shook my head no.

"Kay, hold on then." She held out her hand and I took it

A purple aura began to incase us then after a few moments it stopped.

I felt ground beneath feet but when I looked down we were still in the air.

"Okay we can go now." (Y/F/N) sat down on..the air?

Guess that's what it is, she slid down it like it was an invisible slide all the way down from Marvel High's Platform without being caught.

I sat down and joined her.

We slide down until our feet touched the ground.

"That. Was. Awesome!!! Let's do it again!!!" I cheered

"We will be when we have to sneak in again." She assured me

Tony soon landed down beside us and Loki materialized next to us too. 

"What do we do now?" Loki asked

Tony and I smirked at each other.

The other two raised their eyebrows.

~Loki's POV~  
Barton and stark smirked at each other.

What were they thinking?

I shared a glance with (Y/F/N).

Both of us were confused.

"Okay I know exactly where we're going to go." Stark said still smirking mischievously at Barton

"Well pray tell, where?" I asked

"Do you guys know Peter...?"

We arrived outside a small suburban house after a few minutes walking. Stark went up and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A male voice from inside called

A few moments later, a young adolescent boy answered the door.

He looked at us shocked.

"Tony! Clint! What are you guys doing here!?" He said hugging them

"Hey Pete. Me and these guys snuck out of detention we were wondering if we could hang here for a while?"

"Yeah sure guys! C'mon in!" He stood aside and invited us in

"First off, introductions, who might you two be?" He asked (Y/F/N) and I

"Hey there! Names (Y/F/N)!" She introduced shaking his hand

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard." 

"Oh! Well then greetings your highness." He said chuckling sarcastically, I rolled my eyes

"So what'd ya get detention for?" He asked curious as he led us up to his room

"We kinda started a whole school cafeteria food fight." Barton explained

"Nice. So how long are ya gonna be here for cause my aunt may will be back soon and-"

"Relax Pete. Well be gone in an hour." Stark informed

"Oh okay. I wish I could go to that school sounds way more fun. What were your teachers like?" He said

"Well. Our geography teacher is a bitch, so is our maths, English and French teacher. Our home e teacher is a babe and our principal is a strict asshole." Stark commented

"Yeah why don't you go to our school?" Barton asked

"Well. It's kinda complicated with my whole secret identity thing. I could sneak off to Marvel High in the morning and not tell aunt May but if she gets a note home or some thing she'll find out I'm a super hero and stuff. It's safer to just go to public school." He explained

We entered his bedroom which was plastered with strange pictures of women. It was a small room, a lot smaller than mine and Thor's anyway.

Peter walked over and lay down on his bed.

"Wait so you're a superhero?" (Y/F/N) realized

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I am." He replied blankly

"Well...who are ya?" She asked trying to get him to continue

"Pfft can't tell ya that. I don't know if I can trust ya and no offence bro, but you look exceptionally cynical." He said to me

Once again I rolled my eyes.

This guy was an idiot like stark and Barton, no wonder they get on so well.

"But I could show you what powers I have...!"

~Bruce's POV~  
I sat in detention with Steve and the others.

(Y/F/N), Tony, Loki and Clinton had left to go who knows where!

If they didn't get back by five o'clock (which was twenty minutes from now) they would no doubt have detention for the rest of the week!

OR WORSE!!!

"Those guys are all idiots." Natasha commented "Knowing Clinton he'll be late. As if we're already not going to be in enough trouble. Fury's going to take away our weapons."

"AND make us do fifty laps around the helicarrier!" Maria backed her up

"AND make us clean the helicarrier with our toothbrushes!" Phil added

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back in time." I assured them

~Tonys POV~  
The four of us (and Peter) were currently in Peter's room jumping on a giant spider web that covered the whole room.

"This is the coolest super power ever!" (Y/F/N) cheered as she back flipped in midair

"I know right?!?!" Peter replied cockily

"What!?!? No way! Have you guys seen (Y/F/N)'s power? THATS awesome!" Clint informed us

Peter and I smirked at each other.

"Do I smell a crush Clint?" Peter teased

Clint frowned and stopped bouncing at once.

"Aw c'mon bro y'know I'm only teasing!" Peter assured him as he noogied Clint's head, Clint's smile reappeared on his face as he began trying to noogie Peter back

"Dammit! Is that the time!?!? Guys we need to scram now!" (Y/F/N) gasped

"Why?" I asked

"It's quarter to five!"

"Shit!" Clint and I said at the same time

"Thanks for all the fun peter but we really need to go!" (Y/F/N) said to Peter

"No worries it's cool. I'll see you guys again anyway I'm sure!" He waved us off

I ran outside and began to assemble my suit. 

(Y/F/N) and Clint began running up the air and Loki...he was gone? Where'd he disappear off to so quick?

I landed at the school yard in a few minutes. 

(Y/F/N) and Clint followed soon after and were now out of breath and dripping in sweat. Well weren't they dumb to decide to run the whole way. 

"Guys where's Loki?" (Y/F/N) asked

"Who cares! Every man for himself." Clint replied

Once (Y/F/N), Clint and I had made it up to the window we climbed in and rushed to our seats. To our surprise Loki was already in his seat.

"What the..? How did you get here so fast." Clint asked him

"I teleported from Peter's house. Did you not see me vanish?" He informed us

"What? And you didn't think to teleport us too?!?!" (Y/n) snapped

"Slipped my mind." He remarked

"You think that-" (Y/F/N) was silenced when the principal walked into the room

Everyone immediately turned around and sat quietly in their seats.

"Well students it's five o'clock you're free to go." He smiled and stood aside.

We all grabbed our backpacks and scurried out the door and towards a bus.

Dad is going to kill me when I get home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	7. Chapter 7: Dodge Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

~Bruce's POV~  
I walked to the bus stop with Tony and (Y/F/N) the next morning. The two of then were fighting over who got the worst punishment from their parents last night once we had all came home from detention.

"Ugh! That's it?!?! You only got your XBox taken away from you?!?!" Tony snapped at (Y/F/N)

"Hey dude. That's the worst punishment I could get. They also took my Black Ops, the Last of Us and Skyrim, I mean, who does that?! It's like a form of torture!!!" She retorted

"Oh please. My stupid dad took my phone, my plasma TV, all my game consoles, and banned me from my lab for a whole week!!!" Tony barked

"Yeah but you're rich so you can buy more." (Y/F/N) stated

Tony was about to remark her comment when he realized she was right. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"What'd your parents do to you Bruce?" (y/n) asked me

"Erm well...I kinda got off the hook...I told my mom and dad how I was hanging out with you and I guess they thought it I got the detention cause of Tony!" I told them

"Lucky break." (Y/F/N) smirked as she playfully nudged me

"Yeah I guess!"

We continued walking down the street heading for the bus stop. Suddenly a horn beeped and a car pulled over beside us.

Steve poked his head out of the window.

"Want a lift?" He asked cheerfully, the three of us nodded and climbed into the seven seater 

I went in the back row with (Y/F/N) and Tony sat in the middle row beside Bucky. 

"So Steve? Are these your friends you were telling me about?" Steve's mother asked from the drivers seat

Steve nodded in reply.

"Yeah mom! That's Tony, (Y/F/N) and Bruce!" He said pointing to each one of us individually 

We all waved at the lady looking at us through the mirror.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you!" She greeted.

We arrived at the school ten minutes later. I mean the car could fly like the bus, but less dangerous. 

The five of us hopped out of the car and walked into the school.

 

~(Y/F/N)'s POV~   
We met up with the rest of the guys in our first class, Metalwork.

Each of us sat at desks of three, Maria, Natasha and Phil at one desk, Clint, Tony and Bruce at another, Steve and Bucky sat with some guy called Sam and Thor and Loki were with one of their friends from Asgard.

I looked around the class and saw all the other desks were full except for one up the front which only two people occupied.

I rushed up to the seat to try claim it before the teacher came in.

I sat down next to a girl with straight auburn locks, she wore dark red skinny jeans, a red vest and a red leather jacket. She seemed to notice my presence and lifted her attention from the person beside her.

"Who are you?" She asked blankly

"Names (Y/F/N). Hope this seat isn't taken cause I got nowhere else to sit."

"Don't worry it's not. You can have it." She said nonchalantly 

Wow isn't she a little bundle of sunshine?!?!

"Don't mind Wanda she's always this unenthusiastic." A silver haired boy from beside her said quickly "I'm Pietro and you've already met my twin sister."

"Well it's nice to meet ya. So I'm guessing your power is to talk fast?" I asked sarcastically

"It's not a power it's a mutation." His sister Wanda said turning her gaze to a book

"You guys are mutants?! That's so cool! What's your mutation?" I asked excited, I've never really gotten to know mutants 

I know they're not very appreciated by humans. Every time we found out there was a mutant at my old school they'd get expelled for being a 'danger to the kids' and all that nonsense.

"Well my mutation is super speed, it's quite awesome I have to say. Wanda has hex powers, which is almost as cool as my mutation."

"Hex powers? What's that?" I asked Wanda

"Basically I can alter reality." She stated 

I continued talking to the twins for another five minutes or so.

Turns out they have a younger sibling in elementary school and that they're dad is the super awesome Magneto!!! 

"Alright students take out your textbooks." The teacher ordered as he strolled into the classroom 

I looked around to see the teacher and holy smokes I couldn't believe what I saw.

Magneto was our teacher.

I dropped my book in shock, then turned back to he twins.

"M-Magneto is our teacher..."

"Yeah didn't y'know that. Pops is an expert at metal so it kinda makes sense." Pietro said

"This is so awesome!" I squealed

~Bucky's POV~  
The bell indicating the end of our metalwork class had just rung.

Boy am I glad that hour of torture is up.

(Y/F/N) got over excited about Magneto being our teacher and asked him to do 'cool stuff' with metal.

He summoned everything metal that we had in our possession. Steve's shield, Clint's arrows, some kids glasses and my arm...yes, he clearly didn't know it was made of metal so I went flying across the classroom along with any other students with metal limbs..or claws...he he.

"Guys! Guys!" (Y/F/N) called as she ran up to the group with two people 

I recognized one from this morning, the super speedy Steve fanboy known as Pietro and some red girl.

"Guys! You have to meet Pietro and Wanda! They're so aw-"

"You're Captain America!" Pietro said pointing to Steve

"Erm..yes that would be me!" Steve answered

(Y/F/N) rolled her eyes, she's probably sick of the captain America fanboys too. 

"Anyway. As I was saying these two are so cool! They have such cool super powers and they're Magnetos kids!!!"

What?!?! They're the spawn of Magneto?!?! Brilliant. Just brilliant. Most of the guys were already crowding around the two mutants, especially Stark who was already attempting to flirt with Wanda.

The rest of our first period was boring and dragged on. Probably cause we had math. Ugh. I was currently at my locker grabbing what I needed for gym class which was next.

"The twins seem cool don't you think Buck?" Steve asked from his locker across the hall

"Meh. They seem alright. The silver ones extremely annoying." I replied gruffly 

I can't stand annoying people and that guy is the king of annoying he's almost better at it than Stark.

"Yeah. Well we better head to the gym!" Steve replied as he pulled his sweatpants and hoodie from his locker 

I did the same then walked down the hall with Steve, towards the gym.

~Clint's POV~  
I sat in the air ducts of the gym observing everyone coming in...and hiding from Natasha. Apparently girls don't like it when boys accidentally stroll into the wrong dressing room.

I watched as the room quickly filled up with somewhere around one hundred students. 

"Clint you can come out now the girls are gone." Phil called from the floor 30ft beneath the vents 

I climbed out then jumped onto the basketball net and slid down the pole.

"How do you get into places like that?" Phil asked curiously 

I shrugged in reply, I've always been a climber I guess.

The Coach Boomer walked in moments later and blew his high pitched whistle to get our attention

"Alright maggots!" He yelled in his overly loud voice

His words echoed trough the gym.

"Here's what we're gonna do! All of ye are gonna play some good old fashioned dodge ball! The teams are Heroes against Villains."

All the Villains started cheering while the rest of us groaned in discontent.

This was one thing we, Heroes, never won when we played against the Villains. They always used their powers to *cough* cheat *cough* help each other. 

Once we had taken our different sides of the gym the coach lined up twenty balls in the middle.

I stood at the ready waiting for when the whistle...

~Thor's POV~   
Our instructor blew his whistle to signal the game commencing.

Each side began racing towards the balls lined up in the middle. The Villain team managed to claim twelve of the twenty balls leaving our team with only eight.

Once they had collected the balls they began using their gifts or weapons to throw them with extreme force.

One of the females, on our team, was opening portals that the others through the balls through, she then opened it up in front of members of the Villain team successfully putting them out.

"Hey Thor might be helpful if you had your hammer!" Fandral said dodging a zooming ball 

I did as he said and summoned Mjolnir accidentally denting the door in the process. I looked over and seen several of my teammates holding balls and whistled them successfully catching their attention.

"To me my friends!" I called to them 

Each threw a ball at Mjolnir and I hit it over to the other side of the court putting many of our opponents out.

"Good idea Thor!" Rodgers called as he ran over and picked up his shield.

The other team starting launching balls at him but he deflected them with his mighty shield hitting the people who had thrown them.

The game was becoming intense indeed!

"Alright maggots! There's only ten minutes left of this class and both of you are tied, so here's how it's gonna be. Next team who knocks someone on the opposite team out wins!" He yelled from his chair

"I wonder if he's actually shouting or if this is just his voice?" Loki joked from beside me 

I chuckled.

"Indeed. I bet it works wonders with the maidens." I replied

"Alright maggots! Go!"

Once again we all ran towards the balls lined up on the center line.

Each side got an equal amount of balls.

We once again began throwing them back and forth.

There were only nine team members left on either side so the game was challenging since they were talented at this game, thus the reason they made it this far.

Suddenly, one of our teammates, Johnny...Storm I think, launched a blazing ball at the other team.

The one known as Victor unsheathed his claws and caught it with them, bursting it.

He laughed darkly.

"Coach he's out!" Clinton called to our instructor, yes, he had made it this far

"What?!?? Like no he isn't! He like caught the ball so that guy is out!" Their teammate Kayla called pointing to Johnny

The two teams had now begun fighting over who had won and who had put who out.

Loki was even arguing in our teams defense!

"COACH!!!" All the students shouted

"Okay, okay! Look, he didn't catch it with his hands he burst it with his claws. So Victor I'm afraid you're out. Johnny and the rest of the other team win."

"Woohoo! Go Johnny!" The team cheered 

The rest off our team rushed up from the benches to congratulate him.

This must be an important game indeed!

The Villain team scowled and walked off to the dressing rooms, the rest following soon after.  
*

*

*

*

*

*  
"OMG CLINTON THIS IS THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM!!!!!"

"GET OUT YOU PERV!!!!"

"GEEZ IM SORRY! IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	8. Chapter 8: Team Names and Friday Night Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

*Timeskip to Wednesday*

~Natasha's POV~   
Maria, Clint and I sat around a table with the rest of the guys at lunch.

We were all discussing our team name.

Yes, we decided to come up with a team name.

It was Steve's idea, most of the groups in the school already have team names the Hero mutants call themselves the X-men, the Villain mutants call themselves the Brotherhood, then there's HYDRA, and there's another group called the Fantastic Four I think.

"What about The Hommies!?!?" Clint suggested 

I'm dropping out if that's what our teams called.

"No way! How about the Crusaders!?!?" (Y/F/N) said, that name did have a cool ring to it but it still doesn't fit

"The Wondermen? that sounds cool." Pietro asked 

Yes, the twins are still around, him and his sister Wanda have been hanging with us since yesterday.

They seem okay, Wanda and I get along quite well and Pietro fits in perfectly with the rest of the no brained boys, so they're now members of the team I guess.

"Guys! Guys!" Tony called as he and Loki rushed over to the table

"What is it?" I asked

"We were just talking with the one known as Logan-" Loki began but was cut off by Tony

"His brother, Victor, is still totally pissed at us for winning the game of dodgeball yesterday."

"Yes as I was saying, he told Stark and I about this-"

"About this really cool club where him and all his friends go and hang out on Friday nights!" Tony barged in yet again

Loki shot him a glare and he smiled innocently.

Loki began again.

"Like I was saying!!! He was wanting to know if-"

"Wanting to know if we'd be interested in going with him and some friends this Friday!"

"DAMN IT STARK!" Loki growled as he began strangling Tony

"Loki, leave him be." Thor demanded 

Loki hesitantly dropped Tony who began rubbing his neck and gasping for air.

"So you *huff* guys interested?" Tony asked

Everyone nodded...except Bruce. 

"Oh c'mon buddy! It'll be fun!"

"I-I don't know...there'll be a lot of people...what if something happens and I-"

"Don't worry Bruce! Me and the rest of the guys will be right beside you the whole night!" (Y/F/N) assured him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Well..okay.."

~Tonys POV~  
I was so pumped about going to the club on Friday! Now that Bruce had said yes we're all going to! How awesome is this going to be?!?! Can't wait to meet a bunch of hot chicks! Logan said to be at his place with the gang at eight o'clock, I'll probably show up fashionably late as always!

"So where exactly is this club?" Natasha asked

"Well y'know where the cinema is? You head down that street until you come to McDonalds, from there you turn left continue walking until you come to a dark alleyway, go down it and the club is on the right hand side!" I told her "Well that's what Wade told me anyway."

"So basically it's like and emo hangout. Which explains why Logan goes." Clint said

"No it's not emo! Actually most of the school goes there every Friday." I informed him

"Y'know. Wade ain't exactly one to trust. That guy has no brain and always jokes, so he's likely leading you into a trap or something." Pietro told us

"Naw he sounded serious to me." I said.

Wanda shook her head, mutants are stubborn.

No wonder they all hang out in the same group.

*Timeskip to Friday* 

~Steve's POV~  
Bucky and I were getting ready to go to the club with the others.

I put on a shirt, blue jeans and matching blue converse.

Bucky was yet again, getting dressed in his winter soldier uniform.

"Do you have to wear that everywhere?" I asked blankly 

He nodded.

"Yeah! It shows that I'm not to be messed with," he adjusted his mask,"and I am most certainly am not."

"Yeah but you've been wearing the same uniform all week! It stinks!" I said pinching my nose mockingly

Bucky lifted his arm and took a whiff of his pit.

"Ugh, you're right. I'll have to put on another."

"How many do you have?!?!"

"Five." He said as he fished into the wardrobe to find another uniform.

Suddenly my phone beeped.

It was a message from Tony.

TS: b @ mine in 20, Kay?

SR: Okay. Just waiting on Bucky getting ready.

TS: whatevs

I put down my phone and turned to Bucky who was now dressed in a clean uniform. 

"You should brush your hair too." 

"Since when are you my mother?" He joked

"C'mon we better head to Tonys. It's a fifteen minute walk and we have to pick up Thor and Loki at the...Bifrost site, I think. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. Across the street from KFC." He said whilst tying his shoe laces

Once he was done we headed out the door and off to the Bifrost site.

~Loki's POV~  
I waited impatiently at the Bifrost site for Rogers and Barnes to meet us.

I had been standing here for the last ten minutes.

Where are they?

Thor had grown tired of waiting the second we arrived so he went into the Midgardian banquet hall known as KFC to get food.

He emerged from the building moments later with a huge bucket filled to the brim with a strange food. He walked over to a bench and sat down, dipping his hand into the bucket of greasy food.

I sat down next to him and examined his food.

"What is that?" I asked picking up a piece

"I believe it's called popcorn chicken. It tastes very nice." He said spitting pieces of the food everywhere

"No, I don't want any of your disgusting Midgardian foods." I spat placing the piece of food into the bucket

"Hey guys!" We were greeted by a familiar voice 

It was Rogers. Him and Barnes had finally arrived.

"About time." I scolded 

Thor got up from his seat and waved at our friends with a piece of food in his hand.

"Sorry we're late, Bucky took a little longer to get ready. I see you like chicken Thor."

"Aye! It is a succulent meal! Would you like some?" He held out the over-sized chicken leg to them, Rogers kindly denied it and Barnes just stared at it with vacant eyes

"Well we better get going. We have to be at Tony's soon." He told us as we began walking down the street

The streets were empty, hardly any beings to be seen at all.

We arrived at Stark's soon, he rest of our classmates were standing outside his door with Logan and another guy with red glasses.

"Well you took your sweet time."Stark scolded as we approached the group.

Rogers looked at his watch then back to him.

"We're four minutes early!" He protested

"Oh. Well anyway. Logan's gonna take us to the club now." He said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder

"Yeah. Me 'nd my buddy Scott here'll take ya there the safe way. Since the way Wade told ya is the way ya get mugged." 

"Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy." Stark muttered under his breath

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Piece of advice. Don't ever trust Wade." The one known as Scott added "C'mon let's go, Jean and the rest are already there."

All of us left the house and headed off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	9. Chapter 9: The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

~Clint's POV~  
"Are we there yet?" I asked Logan

"No!" He snapped back

"What about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Clinton would you just shut up and leave the poor guy alone!" Natasha snapped

She must be in a really bad mood today, her and Maria.

First they force me to change my clothes now they're yelling at me to be quiet.

Girls!

"Are we here now?" I asked Logan once more

I would probably regret it in a few minutes though, Natasha looks like she's ready to kill me.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are here. I'm going to look for Wade."

We arrived at the street where the club was, I walked a bit a head to get a better look at the club.

The first thing I saw was the street that was full of people, some from our school and others I didn't recognized.

The music was loud.

It practically deafened me because I was standing near the building.

Stupid music.

"C'mon guys!" I yelled to my friends as we ran inside the building when Logan motioned for us to come in

~Bucky's POV~  
We arrived at the club just as Logan and Scott both went towards their friends after getting us in.

Steve ran to the doors, I adjusted my mask and followed him into the building.

We walked up the path to the entrance of the club following after everyone but we were stopped when someone zoomed in front of us. His ability was obviously super speed.

"Hey guys!" He greeted 

Steve and myself shared a confused glance.

"D-do we know you?" Steve asked

"Nope but I know you two, well I know you anyway." He said to Steve

Typical.

A Captain America fanboy comes up to us before we're even inside the club.

"Oh right." Steve answered awkwardly

"Sorry to keep you but my names Wally West or Kid Flash. I was just wondering, did you actually beat up fifteen HYDRA agents at the same time by yourself?" He asked 

His voice was so annoying, nails scraping a chalkboard sounded more appealing than listening to someone swoon over Steve.

"W-well I-" Steve was interrupted when another guy came and punched Kid Flash in the arm

I recognized him.

It was Superboy.

"Quit fanboying and leave the guy alone Wally." He chuckled 

Wally scowled and walked into the club after Superboy.

"Well that guy was...something." Steve said 

I rolled my eyes at the thought of how many more Captain America fans could be in this club.

~Tony's POV~  
I walked down the club corridor after going up the stairs to the room, after putting my things away. 

As I entered the club I smiled. 

Hot chicks everywhere!

The room was partially dark. The lights of the mega flat screen, the other smaller flat screens, and the computers illuminated the room with its neon colored walls and carpet.

I saw Scarlett, from the G.I. Joes, started playing Wii tennis with some random guy, who just happened to be extremely good looking from some of the girls point of view, and was kicking his butt at it.

They took a break, after Scarlett won the game, and sat down. Then Duke started another game against Ripcord. 

I couldn't help but notice all the super heroes and super villains that were surrounding me.

I could see the dance room from my position on the second floor. I breathed in relief and headed to the dance floor where she was immediately swept into the flurry of dancing. 

As I was dancing I recognized once face in particular. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, accompanied by Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. 

I mean it takes a billionaire to recognized other billionaires as heroes. 

~(Y/F/N)'s POV~  
I walked into the club and went down the bar area. And no the bar didn't serve any alcoholic drinks, only non-alcoholic drinks, like juice, water, soda, etc. 

We sat near a table with a young boy who was messing with an advanced version of a phone. He wore green hoodie, dark sunglasses, and some jeans.

"Hi I'm (Y/F/N) and this is Bruce Banner!" I greeted, Bruce gave a friendly wave from beside me

"Names Robin." He stated not bothering to lift his gaze from his phone

"Is that linked to Gotham?" Bruce asked from beside me 

Robin lifted his gaze.

"How'd you know?" He asked

"I watch the news."

"Hmm what did you say your name was?"

" It's B-Bruce banner."

"Oh I know you! You're the hulk!"

"That's who you are! I knew your name sounded familiar!" Bart Allen said a little louder than intended appearing from nowhere like The Flash, Kid Flash, and Quicksilver

Bruce seemed to become uneasy about the topic, then again could you blame him.

"Yes I'm the hulk." He said sadly

"Hey don't feel blue. You're power is awesome. I wish I could turn into a monster when my dad starts shouting at me, boy would that shut him right up!" Bart laughed

Bruce still seemed upset.

"Don't worry, I'm sure not everyone is as insincere as this guy." I said scowling at Bart

He raised his hands in defense before he sped away.

Bruce still seemed down.

So far this night was going great.

Not!

*Timeskip to the End of the Night*

The night seemed long and before we knew it came to a close.

We all ended up leaving around midnight.

Everyone went to their houses with a promise of doing something on Saturday.

I made some friends with some people from DC High who also asked if we could hang out tomorrow.

When I got home I was happy to see that mom was off saving the world thank god I skipped her interrogation. Dad was off in his Inner Sanctum. Max and George were sleeping so I was safe from their pranks. 

I changed my clothes then fell onto my bed and into a dreamless sleep.

*Guys send some ideas for future chapters please I need inspiration. And sorry this chapter sucks, but I have class tomorrow and I really wanted to introduce the DC Universe already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	10. Chapter 11: Sunday is Capture the Flag Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

“You know, at first, the Helicarrier seemed like a one way ticket out of boredom. Now I realize it was a one way ticket to even worse boredom,” (Y/F/N) stated, twirling a throwing knife in her hand, her butt firmly planted in a chair and her feet propped up on the table

She was spending Sunday on the Helicarrier after having been asked to join by Natasha and Maria after having their girls day the day before. Wanda was doing a mission with the other mutants while Pietro was with them. (Y/F/N) even met Sam Wilson aka the Falcon. 

“I warned you. I’ve had my fair share of time on this thing. I’d rather fly in the suit,” Stark said

“We just need something to do,” Steve mused

“No shit, Sherlock,” Tony snapped back, boredom and the lack of energy drinks getting to him

“There’s just nothing to do. I’ve searched. I’ve scoured every inch of this whole this goddamn shit. I mean ship,” (Y/F/N) grumbled

“The mission’s been cancelled. The Russians blew them up by accident,” Maria said as she walked in, holding up her fingers and air-quoting accident

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” (Y/F/N) yelled, jumping up from her seat and slamming her hands down on the table

“Sorry,” She said, looking down and refusing to meet (Y/F/N)'s burning glare

Something clicked in (Y/F/N)'s mind and then she grinned.

“Why is she grinning? It’s scary,” Sam commented on (Y/F/N)'s expression

“The least you can do is drop us off at S.H.I.E.L.D’s field training center on the outskirts of New York,” (Y/F/N) said

“Why?” Maria asked, placing her hands on her hips

“Cause we’re gonna play a game of capture the flag. And you’re gonna join us…along with Fury.”

***

“I am not taking part in this shit,” Fury rumbled as the sun began to set behind the horizon

“You don’t have to. You can be a referee of sorts,” (Y/F/N) said “That way we can have equal teams. Pick captains.”

“Your idea. So, you’re one. I’d pit you against Stark cause you’re the only one who can take on that ego-maniac,” He chose

“Hey!” Tony cried at the ego-maniac comment

“Oh, you’re going down, Stark,” (Y/F/N) grinned devilishly

“We’ll see about that. I’ll give you the advantage of picking first,” He said

“Natasha,” (Y/F/N) picked

“Oh, thank God,” She said, walking over to (Y/F/N)

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” He commented “I’m gonna pick Pietro.”

A whoosh of air and Quicksilver was beside Tony, grinning ear to ear “Let’s kick some butt.”

“Steve, you’ve got some badass running skills. Imma take you,” (Y/F/N) chose him, winking at the Super-Soldier

Red rose to his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he walked over to (Y/F/N).

“Katniss, get your arrow-shooting ass over here,” Tony directed at Clint

The said archer just rolled his eyes at his nickname, making his way to the egotistic billionaire.

“Bucky, baby!” (Y/F/N) cried

His face took on a strangled look as he shuffled over to his best friend, Steve.

“Bruce, my science buddy!” Tony said, grinning at the short-tempered scientist

“Maria!” (Y/F/N) said, eyes narrowing at Stark

“Sam!” Tony said, eyes narrowing in return

“Loki!” (Y/F/N) hissed, moving closer to Stark

“Thor!” He boomed, moving towards you till you were just inches apart

“Oh just kiss, you two,” Clint said, as if exasperated

“Shut up,” (Y/F/N) growled, moving away from Tony, whacking the archer upside the head

“Now, here are the rules,” (Y/F/N) declared “No one can use their powers, abilities, equipment, gadgets, and etcetera. This will be an average game of capture the flag. So, Pietro, no supersonic speed. Thor and Loki, no almighty God powers. Tony, no iron suit. Bruce, no going Hulk on us, as much as you can help it. Steve, no vibranium shield. Clint, no arrows. And Natasha, no weapons and gadgets. Got it?”

Everyone groaned in unison, except Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Maria and (Y/F/N), since they were all trained to be lethal even without weapons.

“Oh, don’t whine. This is how normal people play it,”(Y/F/N) scolded “I guess we can group talk now, or whatever. Off you go.” (Y/F/N) made a shooing motion with her hands to the other team and they left, taking a fluorescent red flag from Fury

(Y/F/N) took the fluorescent blue flag from Fury and her team made their way to her side of the vast forest S.H.I.E.L.D used for training agents.

“We’ve gotta find a place to hide the flag,” Steve began planning

“I appoint Steve team leader,” (Y/F/N) said flatly

“Good decision,” Natasha commented

“Who’s gonna take on Pietro?” (Y/F/N) asked “Everyone knows he’s still gonna use his speed and Tony will surely encourage him to.”

Natasha looked at (Y/F/N) with a twinkle in her eye “You are. You’re the only one who can get to him.”

“Urgh,” (Y/F/N) responded

Steve began giving orders. “Loki, I want you to protect the flag. We know Tony’s gonna play dirty, in which case, so will we. You can use a force field to protect the real one and keep an illusion of it elsewhere. Bucky, Maria and I will distract the others who are trying to reach the flag and keep them from getting close to it. Natasha, (Y/F/N), you two will try to get their flag. That’s all. Let’s get rolling.”

A flare was shot into the sky by Fury, who stood atop a tower watching the game unfold, signaling the start of the game. Everyone all had a screeching rocket flare of your own to be shot to the sky if one of them captured the other teams flag, blue ones for (Y/F/N)'s team, red ones for Stark’s.

(Y/F/N) and Natasha headed for the tallest tree they could find, planning to scale it and look for the fluorescent red flag. Fingers found grooves and jutting out bark and both of girls climbed until (Y/F/N) reached the thinnest branches that could hold her. A head of scarlet and (H/C) poked out from the leaves, a few stuck in between strands of hair. Eyes scanned the forest floor and (Y/F/N) saw the streak of fluorescent red.

“There,” (Y/F/N) whispered, pointing into the far distance

“I see it. Let’s go,” Natasha responded

Once on the muddy and leafy floor, both girls silently made their way in the direction, trying not to let their boots crunch the dried leaves underfoot. 

“We’ve got to beware of Clint. For all we know, he must be up in some tree with a bunch of arrows in his quiver. I’m sure Tony has paid off Fury and so have I,” Natasha said with a wink

“Well, we have the dark to cover us. We’re both wearing black suits. We’ll blend right in with the forest background,” (Y/F/N) considered

“True, but he’s a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He’s sneaky just like us. We can’t let our guard dow-”

Just then an arrow zoomed by, lodging itself in a tree right by (Y/F/N)'s head.

“Clint!” (Y/F/N) yelled “You’re not supposed to kill anyone!”

(Y/F/N) and Natasha bounded into the trees, disappearing from his sight.

“I wasn’t trying to,” He yelled back, letting loose an arrow at the location where he heard the rustle of leaves

It hit inches beside (Y/F/N)'s leg and she retained a gasp from leaving her lips, but now she knew where he was from the origin of his voice.

“Gotchya!” (Y/F/N) hissed right beside his ear as (Y/F/N) knocked him out with a branch

He fell to the forest floor with a thud.

“One down, five to go,” (Y/F/N) grinned as she tied him up with vines, dried and fresh that dangled from the trees

(Y/F/N) just sincerely hoped none of them were snakes.

Natasha beckoned for (Y/F/N) to follow her once she had secured Clint’s restraints and both girls crept quietly through the dense forest once again.

“HULK SMASH!!!” came a roar from behind them, the soil underfoot dislodging and flying upwards, carrying them with it.

(Y/F/N) knew Natasha was not gonna deal with Bruce. She was far too scared of him; one of the few people she was scared of.

Feet moved nimbly from one branch to another as (Y/F/N) avoided each and every one of Hulk’s attacks, until finally his massive hand knocked (Y/F/N) mid-jump, sending her spiraling through the air and into a tree.

A pained groan left your lips as (Y/F/N) fell to the ground, her vision blurry and black around the edges.

Hulk advanced on (Y/F/N), ready to knock her out so she was out of commission for the rest of the game and (Y/F/N) knew it wasn’t going to be a particularly pleasant affair.

That’s when Natasha jumped onto his back, legs wrapping around his shoulder and arms locking into a choke hold around his neck.

Hulk fought brutally against her and just as he was about to knock her from his shoulders, she activated the tasers in her cuffs, electrocuting him and keeping him down for a while, in which he shrunk to normal size and (Y/F/N) used more dried vines hanging from the trees to bind him to a tree.

“Two down, four to go,” (Y/F/N) kept count

“Who do you think we’ll encounter next?” Natasha pondered

“Hmm… Maybe Sam? I have a feeling Tony will be guarding the flag with an array of gadgets and Sam and Thor will be trying to keep us from getting too close to the flag. Pietro must be on his way finding the flag right now. I’m pretty sure Loki is doing a great job of hiding it since they haven’t won already,” (Y/F/N) replied

Just then, the both girls came across their own electric blue flag.

Curiously, (Y/F/N)'s hand reached out, only to go right through the flag. A smirk graced her lips.

“Good job, Loki,” (Y/F/N) praised the God of Mischief “An illusion. And it even stays after you’ve touched it, allowing the other team to keep happening upon it.”

The two moved forward after that, keeping your eyes peeled for any signs of the other team’s players.

“Geronimo!” cried a voice

Sam jumped down from a tree, directly onto (Y/F/N)'s shoulders and she stumbled a bit before jumping into the air, even with his weight, and throwing herself backwards, crushing Sam with whatever weight she possessed and then some with the help of gravity which (Y/F/N) might have manipulated.

A swear was grunted from between his lips and (Y/F/N) pumped herself into the air, landing on her feet and spinning around to face Sam.

Natasha came running towards him with a broken branch and a well-timed war cry, swinging the branch lethally at his head.

But he didn’t fall unconscious.

“What? Is your head made out of rock?” (Y/F/N) asked bewildered

“I’m not gonna even try to fight the two of you anymore. You guys make a pretty ruthless team. I surrender,” Sam groaned, still on his back and his hands above him in defeat

“Sorry, pal, but we gotta make sure you can’t get back in the game,” Nat said matter-of-factly before swinging the branch one more time

He went out cold in an instant.

“I think you killed him,” (Y/F/N) said deadpanned

They both trekked on after stringing him up from a tree.

He was sure to have a fright when he awoke. 

“Maybe we should see how far the flag is,” (Y/F/N) suggested, making her way to the tallest tree around her and gripping a groove

“Good idea,” Nat said, following (Y/F/N)'s actions

The minute both of them were on top a tree and saw the flag was mere meters away, a voice boomed, “The Son of Odin sees you! Prepare yourselves!”

That’s when a streak of blue arced through the air and zapped Thor, encompassing him in ice.

“Thanks, Loki!” (Y/F/N) sang, not realizing she had just given her location away

“Gotcha!” a voice spoke too close to (Y/F/N)'s ear for her liking and she only had half a second to jerk back in shock when an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand secured the back of her head

“(Y/F/N)!” Natasha screamed, before something too took her down

(Y/F/N) assumed it was Stark.

“You take care of Pietro, I’ll take care of Stark!” Was the last thing (Y/F/N) heard before she was sped too far from Nat to hear much more

“Whiplash,” (Y/F/N) groaned as she reeled in a daze

“Sorry about that,” Came a much chipper voice than (Y/F/N)'s

“I can almost feel that broad smile you wear on your face,” (Y/F/N) declared, glaring at the trees around her “It makes me want to punch you in the face.”

“Oh, come on, (Y/F/N),” he chided “You don’t mean that.”

Somewhere in the distance (Y/F/N) heard someone yell bloody murder and (Y/F/N) was pretty sure it was Tony.

“Well, I guess now that you, me, Natasha and Loki are the only ones left, I’ll get rid of you first. Then it’s Loki, since he’s the only thing keeping me from your flag,” He said

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try to get rid of me,” (Y/F/N) challenged

“You play too fair, you know that. You haven’t used your powers at all in this game. Too bad.”

Just like that a whoosh of air breezed by (Y/F/N), ruffling her hair, and (Y/F/N) held her hands up.

“Oh, darling. You really shouldn’t have said that,” (Y/F/N) chided, catching the supersonic speeder by his jacket

“Wha- How did you-?”

(Y/F/N) flipped him to the ground and straddled him.

“You asked for it, sweetheart,” (Y/F/N) sang

“You know I can just zip out from under you in a matter of microseconds. You’re making no dent in our inevitable win,” He smirked up at (Y/F/N) “Though I quite like you straddling me like this. We should do this more often.”

(Y/F/N) snorted and just like that she could feel Pietro pulling out from underneath (Y/F/N). (Y/F/N) couldn’t let that happen.

Without even thinking, (Y/F/N) acted, leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

And then, for once, the fastest boy on the Earth slowed down.

In fact, he completely froze, eyes wide.

(Y/F/N)'s fingers groped blindly around in the soil until she came upon something hard and wrapped her hand around it, gripping it tightly as she brought up over her head and rammed it into his, effectively knocking him out cold.

“Oh, yeah~! I rock!” (Y/F/N) grinned, getting off him and tying him to a tree as she did with Bruce

Five minutes later she had a fluorescent red flag in one hand and a flare gun in the other, the mouth of it smoking as a blue flare shot into the sky and lit it up with its radiance.

Back on the Helicarrier

“So, how’d you get past Pietro again?” Tony asked

“I have my ways,” (Y/F/N) said winking at the billionaire

Quicksilver was nowhere to be found ever since the ‘incident’ and frankly, (Y/F/N) was too mortified to care.

The Avengers made their way to their respective rooms and (Y/F/N) followed suit, wanting to crash since her body was tired from the game of capture the flag.

A gust of wind entered her room once she was in her pajamas and firmly seated on her bed.

“Pietro,” (Y/F/N) acknowledged

“You cheated,” He stated bluntly

“Of all the things, that’s what you have to say?” (Y/F/N) asked, raising an eyebrow

“So you want me to talk about what exactly happened?”

“I never said that,” (Y/F/N) mused

“But it was implied.”

“Was it?”

After that was said Pietro disappeared with a crush on (Y/F/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


	11. Chapter 10: Saturday is Girl's Day No Boys Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes and Supervillains go to high school together. (DCxMarvel)
> 
> Also in this story everyone is between the ages of fourteen and Eighteen. Reader is fourteen and a Freshman in case you were wondering.
> 
> I don't own DC, Sky High, or Marvel. I only own my ideas and OC's.  
> I also don't own you. Hope you like and please heart.   
> And leave comments for new ideas for the story please.   
> I will try and keep the characters the same, but I might change their backstories a bit to fit the story better.

~Maria's POV~  
Me and Natasha were already awake while Phil and Clinton were both still sleeping.

We were both eating breakfast when Fury walked into the cafeteria.

"Agents." He greeted us 

We nodded back as our greeting.

"Where are agents Coulson and Barton?" He asked us

"Still sleeping sir." Natasha answered

"I see." He said before speaking again "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes." We answered

"Very well you both can have the day off while the other two do their homework." He said before walking away

"Want to call (Y/F/N) and have a girls day?" Natasha asked

"Why not." I said before getting up with her to call (Y/F/N)

After we called (Y/F/N) who agreed for a girls day she gave us her address we managed to a get a jet and got dropped off at her house.

~(Y/F/N)'s POV~  
"Hey girls." I said opening the door as Nat and Maria were on the other side allowing them to walk in "Hope you don't mind that Wanda and some other girls are here."

"It's fine." They said walking in and I closed the door after them

I lead them to my floor where everyone else was waiting.

Yes, I have my own floor after all dad let me have one for my own Inner Sanctum.

Anyways, I led them to my room, not my sanctum.

"Here's my room." I said leading into the room where the other girls were talking

Wanda, Susan Storm aka the Invisible Woman, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe aka Storm, Emma Frost aka White Queen, Scarlett and Anna from the Joes, Raven, Clarice Ferguson aka Blink, Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee, Kitty Pryde aka Shadow Cat, and Ellie Phimister aka Negasonic Teenage Warhead. 

"So what do you girls want to do?" I asked sitting down on my bed

"Let's talk first." Jean suggested

Everyone nodded before they began to speak about various topics.

"Ugh, I hate Home E." I said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know every single guy sits in the front just to stare at our teacher." Jean said 

"I saw some people drooling." Emma said

"I think Coulson was drooling over Captain America." Natasha said laughing

"I think my brother was also." Wanda said giggling 

"Who wants to do their nails?" I asked taking out bottles of nail polish and everything else needed

"Why not." Emma said grabbing one of the white nail polish bottles

"Did you guys finish your homework?" Susan asked grabbing a dark blue nail polish bottle

"Yeah." We all chirped

~3rd POv~  
While the girls were having their girl's day all the boys were barely waking up.

Clint and Phil were doing their homework. Pietro was running around the X-Mansion. Tony was shut in his lab while his dad was away. Bruce was also shut in his lab. Both Steve and Bucky were working out in the gym. Loki was doing what he did best creating mischief while Thor was training.

Everyone had been doing their own thing until Tony called everyone up asking if they wanted to go and eat something. 

So that's where all the guys were at the moment. They were all at KFC eating.

"Has anyone seen the girls?" Tony asked

"I think Natasha and Maria went over to (Y/F/N)'s house." Phil said sipping his drink

"What and they didn't invite me?!" Tony yelled out

"I'm pretty sure it's cause you're a guy, Stark." Bucky said earning a glare from Tony

"Let's go crash their fun then." Clint said

"Are you crazy?!" Steve, Bucky, and Phil asked him

"Let's." Tony said agreeing leading the way to (Y/F/N)'s house

"This is a bad idea." Bruce said nervously

"Then we shall see them fail." Loki said cackling

All the boys followed after Tony to (Y/F/N)'s house.

"Damn (Y/F/N) lives here?" Clint asked

"Yeah." Tony said before walking towards the door to knock

After Tony knocked on the door (Y/F/N) opened up the door.

"What are you doing here?" (Y/F/N) asked looking at the boys

"Why didn't you invite us over?" Tony asked whining

"It's girls day that's why, Stark." Natasha said appearing from behind (Y/F/N)

Tony pouted at her.

"Go away Tony we'll see you tomorrow." (Y/F/N) said closing the door in his face

Tony stared at the door before turning to look at the guys "We need to crash girl's day."

"No thanks Tony. I actually like living." Steve said getting nods from Bucky, Bruce, and Phil

"C'mon, its not like they'll kill us or something." Clint said

"You're just scared." Tony said taunting the guys

Bucky growled before agreeing with Tony to prove a point.

"Bucky." Steve said trying to stop Bucky from making a mistake

"Okay we need a plan." Tony said

Back to the girls who didn't actually know what was going on.

"Who was at the door?" Emma asked looking up from her phone, she was buying a pair of new boots

"The guys." Natasha said sitting down on the floor

While the girls continued now with make-up tutorials from YouTube the guys began their plan.

"Okay so everyone knows what to do then?" Tony asked grabbing a balloon filled with color powder

The guys nodded with Phil, Bruce, and Steve still being hesitant about this.

"Okay Pietro knock on the door. And everyone be ready to throw the balloons at the girls." Tony said

Pietro nodded knocking on the door speeding away when the door opened up again to reveal Natasha and Maria this time. The guys threw the balloons at them making the girls become red, gold, purple, and green.

It was quite for a bit as the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents stared at the guys in shock before slamming the door.

The two girls rushed to (Y/F/N)'s room causing the other girls to look at them before deciding one thing.

"This means war." They said in unison

"Guys, I called Johnny Storm, Reed Richards, and Ben Grimm." Tony said 

"Why?" Loki asked

"Because I'm pretty sure the girls are going to try and get us back." Pietro said

"Great." Steve mumbled

Ben, Reed, and Johnny all showed up who then *cough*unwilling*cough* joined in thanks to Johnny. The guys had now gone to get water and nerf guns to use. They even went as far as to get paint and even made a temporary base thanks to Loki. 

Inside (Y/F/N)'s room the girls were gathering the necessary things they needed to get the guys back after Natasha and Maria cleaned up.

"Water guns?" 

"Check." Maria said

"Paint?" 

"Check." Natasha said motioning to the bottles of paint

"Feathers?" 

"Check." Jean said

"Wanda and Ororo?" 

"Here." The two girls said

"Lingerie?"

"Check." Emma and Raven said holding up Victoria Secret bags

"Roller skates?" 

"Check." Susan said holding up the skates

"Pies and cakes?" 

"Check." Anna and Scarlett said 

"Portals?" 

"Check." Clarice said 

"Kitty?" 

"Here." Kitty said

"Jubilee?" 

"Here." Jubilation said

"Phone?" 

"Here." Ellie said holding up her phone

"Oh knock out gas?" Natasha asked

"Here." (Y/F/N) said holding out some pelts

"Make up?" 

"Here." All the girls said in unison

While the girls were in the house Tony and the guys were getting ready to start their plan.

"Okay Pietro knock on the door and try and get the girls outside." Tony said gaining a nod from him 

"Then we use the nerf and water guns on them." Clint said

"We also have to get everything on camera." Johnny said thinking about the blackmail he was going to have over his sister

"We also use the color bombs and Loki uses his magic in case they try and fight back." Tony said

"We also use the flour and feathers with syrup." Clint said holding a bag of colorful feathers

"We're going to die." Reed said looking at the guys plot 

"Yep." Phil, Bruce, Steve, and Ben agreed

Inside the girls were looking through the windows when they heard a knock on the door.

"Game time ladies. Now let's kick some ass." (Y/F/N) said

The door opened up courtesy of Jean's telekinetic abilities allowing Pietro to run inside only for him to go into a portal made by Clarice after being blinded by Jubilee causing him to knock himself out.

"Okay Wanda put the roller skates on his feet. Emma and Raven make-up. Scarlett feathers. And Ellie film this and take a picture when he's done." (Y/F/N) ordered

While the girls were doing that Natasha, Ororo, Susan, Kitty, Clarice, Jean, Ellie, Jubilee, Anna, Maria, and (Y/F/N) were watching the outside watching the guys freak out.

"Done." The girls chimed motioning to the unconscious mutant

Pietro had roller skates on his feet, pink eye shadow, red lipstick, bright pink blush, his silver hair in pigtails with feathers stuck in between the hair ties. 

"Everyone has pictures?" Maria asked

"Yep." The girls said

"Clarice would you do the honors." Kitty said smirking

Clarice nodded opening a portal in front of Pietro and one above where the guys where quickly closing it after Pietro was pushed into it and onto the ground.

"He's dead." Clint said in horror staring at the mutant who fell from the sky

"He's not dead." Tony said checking for a pulse

"Damn. I'm starting to rethink this." Bucky mumbled looking at Pietro

"No, this means war." Tony declared

"Okay ladies we need to end this now." Jean said

"Okay Clarice open up a portal over the guys. Jubilee drop the knock-out pelts into the portal to knock them out. Ororo create a fog to cover us since we are going to change their clothes into the lovely lingerie Emma and Raven picked out. Lingerie job falls to Scarlett, Emma, Raven, and Anna. Jean and Susan both of you work on make-up. Kitty and Jubilee hair and feathers. Clarice nails. Maria and Natasha use the water guns filled with paint. Ellie keep filming. Wanda and me will make these guys float on air with some pies and cakes floating above them." (Y/F/N) told the girls

And the girls did what (Y/F/N) said. 

Clarice opened up a portal and Jubilee dropped the pelts knocking all the guys out (even Peitro who was starting to wake up). Ororo created a fog allowing Scarlett, Emma, Raven, and Anna to change the guys into some lingerie. Jean and Susan were working on make-up with Kitty and Jubilee working on hair and adding feathers. Clarice began on their nails.

Maria and Natasha were getting their pay backs by using the paint the paint to cover the guys even sprinkling glitter all over them. Ellie was filming everything and taking pictures to send to the girls. Wanda and (Y/F/N) were causing the guys to float as soon as they were done with. (Y/F/N) even had pies floating above them ready to drop on their faces with a snap of her fingers.

"Okay were done. Who wants to go to eat something?" (Y/F/N) asked as soon as they finished cleaning up

"How about at that new steakhouse that opened?" Susan asked

"Sure let's go." The girls agreed leaving the boys alone in (Y/F/N)'s front yard to wake up

When the boys came to they all yelled seeing what they were wearing.

"OH MY GOD!" They yelled standing up only for them to discover a note in front of them

On girl's day no boys allowed. Hope you all learned your lesson.

P.S. Look up.

"Look up?" They all asked looking up only for a pie to fall on their faces with a splat

Girls: 1  
Boys: 0

And if you're all wondering how the guys looked well let's just say they won't ever try and interrupt girl's day again after what they were put in.

Tony- He wore a red bra and boy shorts. He had the smokey eye done, red lipstick, and gold nails. His hair had red and gold feathers in them. And he had glitter sprinkled all over his chest. He also was covered in red and gold paint. He also had cherry pie splattered all over his head.

Pietro- He still wore the roller skates on his feet, pink eye shadow, red lipstick, bright pink blush, his silver hair in pigtails with feathers stuck in between the hair ties. He wore a blue and silver bra and boy short combo. His nails were painted periwinkle blue. He was covered by blue paint, silver glitter, and he also was covered with key lime pie.

Loki- He wore an Asgardian style gold and green bra and skirt. He had gold eye shadow, black lipstick, green nails, and his hair was done into a french braid with gold and black feathers. He was covered with black paint, green and gold glitter, and blackberry pie.

Bucky, Steve, and Phil- They all wore an American flag lingerie set. They had white (Phil), red (Steve), and blue (Bucky) eye shadow, red lipstick, and red, white, or blue nails. Bucky's hair was done in pigtails tied up with blue ribbon. Steve had red feathers in his hair. Phil had red, white, and blue glitter sprinkled in his hair. Bucky was covered with blue paint and pecan pie all over his body with silver and blue glitter also. Steve had red paint with pumpkin pie and red, white, and blue glitter on his chest. Phil was covered in white paint and he had chocolate cake all over his body. 

Bruce- He wore a green and purple bra and boy shorts combo. He had green eye shadow, purple lipstick, purple nails. He had little bows in his hair along with some little feathers. He had purple and green paint all over his body along with green glitter. He also had strawberry pie all over him.

Clint- He wore a black and purple lingerie set. He had smokey eye done, purple lipstick, and black nails with purple polka dots on them. He had a little man bun with one purple feather. He had purple paint all over his body along with green glitter. He also had strawberry short cake all over him.

Thor- He also wore an Asgardian style silver and red bra and skirt. His hair had many little braids done with red and silver bows at the ends. He had silver eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and red nails. He was covered in red and silver glitter with red paint all over his body. His head however was covered with crushed poptarts.

Reed- He wore a dark blue and silver bra and boy short combo. He had silver eye shadow, red lipstick, his hair was covered with silver and blue glitter. His nails were painted periwinkle blue. He was covered by blue paint, silver glitter, and he also was covered with vanilla cake.

Ben- He wore a blue and orange bra and boy shorts combo. He had orange eye shadow, light pink lipstick, blue nails. He had blue and orange paint all over his body along with blue glitter. He also had red velvet cake all over him.

Johnny- He wore a dark blue and silver bra and boy short combo. He had silver eye shadow, red lipstick, his hair was covered with silver and blue glitter. His nails were painted bright orange. He was covered by blue paint, orange glitter, and he also was covered with chocolate mousse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> Zellan- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color


End file.
